


Сокрытое от глаз

by Beckett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF-2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сокрытое от глаз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batsNwolfs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/gifts).



> Написано на WTF-2014

Наконец, они остаются наедине, там, где никто их не побеспокоит.  
Скрыться от чужих глаз на самом деле не сложно. Куда сложнее не выдать себя случайным шорохом или стоном.  
Крис сильнее и выше — он поднимает Леона так, будто тот совсем ничего не весит, прижимает к себе и целует сведенные лопатки, царапает кожу небритым подбородком. От его пальцев на бедрах остаются синяки.  
Леон тихо шипит сквозь зубы. Выгибает спину и сам подается навстречу, дрожа от нетерпения, когда Крис проникает в него так глубоко, заполняет полностью и двигается так медленно, так мучительно медленно.  
Шипение переходит в стон. Потом — в крик.  
В этой позе трудно что-то делать; Леон заводит руку назад и ерошит короткие волосы на затылке Криса, изгибает шею, пытаясь найти чужие губы.  
Как всегда Леон думает, что было бы, если бы кто-то увидел их сейчас. А потом он не думает ни о чем.


End file.
